


Clever, Narrow Minded Girl

by Mountainmarie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Fluff, first encounter, fluffy fluff fluff, maybe smut when i get brave, more to come - Freeform, some battle scenes, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainmarie/pseuds/Mountainmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are writing at a cafe, and Loki shows up. You've just finished a book on Norse mythology, so you know him indirectly, but he sure knows you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this piece within the next few days, thanks for reading!

"You stupid son of a b****" you hear a woman scream to your left. All the patrons of the cafe turn to look at the discombobulated couple. "You sorry arse of a cow!" the light haired man yelled in response to the woman. "I hate You!" she hollered. "I hate you more!" the man fired. You couldn't help being reminiscent of young siblings quarreling over the remote, as the woman replied "I HATE YOU MOST!" 'Ooh good one' you think to yourself "That'll sure show him...' The woman stormed out, the man speed walking after her yelling "Martha! Martha!" You couldn't help but be entertained, by the pure silliness of the loud fight. You let out a quiet laugh and step up to the ordering counter. "Crazy people" the bartista remarked, the man taking your order let out a low chuckle. "Midgardians." he said, shaking his head. You look up at him, unsure if you heard the raven haired man correctly. "What was that?" you ask, the man just looked at you with a clever smirk, "What will you be having today?" he asked. Your order your usual iced tea, but you keep a wary eye on the green eyed fellow. He was familiar, like a character from the book you just finished, but something wasn't right, and you could tell. As you pick up your tea, you hear the man at the counter speak again, but it wasn't the same dark haired man. It was a much younger man, with blond hair and a high pitched voice, you searched behind the counter for the man but he was no where in sight. "What the hell?" you say quietly. You shake your head, and take a seat at a secluded corner table. Though you want to find the strange man, but you still have deadlines to meet, so you fire up your laptop and begin to type.

After quite some time you look up from your computer, you're out of tea, and have to pee. Like now. You always lose track of time when you write, and forget to take care of the necessities, like food, and emptying your bladder. After visiting the oval office, you wash your hands, you look up from the sink, and see the tall raven haired man behind you, smiling like a fool. "Thought you'd lost me, didn't you." he snickered "Who are you?" you demand. "Oh, you've known me for quite sometime." he growled. "And I've known you.." You'd lost your patience at this point "Who the hell are you?" you yell. "shhh." he puts one of his fingers to his lip, and places the other on yours. "They'll hear us" he whispered. Astounded, you silently glare into his beautiful green eyes, 'Why does he have to be so handsome?' you think. "what do you want?" you say in a low but quiet voice. "I want you," he replies, letting his lower lip hang in lust. "This is a joke right?" you ask, maybe one of your friends set this up, 'Is this like scare tactics or something?' you think "I'm definitely more turned on than scared, sooo' "A joke?" he says with a laugh " This is no joke, I want you, and I do what I want."

"Well." you answer. "Well what?" he spits. "Look, i just met you, ehm if that's what you'd call this, and I don't even know you. How can you"Want" me?" you state. "Well." he says in a mocking tone. " Where were my Midgardian manners. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I've come to take you home with me." Loki, the Norse god of mischief. You had just finished a book on Norse mythology, and you had read about him. According to the book he was a young dark haired, green eyed god, who was always running a muck about the universe. "Loki." you say. "Yes, That is my birth name." He replied. "This all just seems a bit..." you tried to think of the right word. "mischievous." you finished, proud of your wit. "That's exactly what this is." he said with a low seductive growl. "Now, Y/N of Y/S. Its time we took a trip to Asgard." You couldn't help but laugh, this was one freaky joke. "Good one!" you commend him. He furrows his brow, his lips get stiff. "Good what?" he half shouts. " You think this is some kind of game? You people are so naive, and petty. I've kept my eyes on you for some time, and I thought you more clever than most, let go of your narrow mind. Come with me clever girl, on to Asgard."

You were unable to get words out, you sat in silence for a long while. "What will it be?" he snarls. Honestly, Its an obvious yes. But If you knew you would've been going to a different world with a handsome good, you would've worn better clothes. "Alright." you say, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing how badly you wanted to go. "I'll go." A grin spread across his face, "You wont regret it"


	2. Asgard?

Loki stared deep into your eyes, "Are you ready, for the time of your bland life?" he asked. You took in a large breath, 'This will be fun' you thought 'I might just get murdered, maybe thrown in an asgardian prison, but fun none the less.' Loki grabbed you by the waist and pulled you close to him, he smelled....nice, you wondered if they had cologne in Asgard, but thought better than to ask. "Hold on to me, tightly." he commands. You obliged wrapping your arms around him and tucking your head into his chest. You felt the ground beneath you dissolve, you felt weightless, as if you were suspended in mid air. You opened your eyes and comprehend that you are in a type of worm hole, but before you can analyse the situation, you set foot on solid ground.

"Bifrost." you state, realizing it as the primary means of travel between realms. "Exactly, I knew you were clever." Loki compliments. He snapped his finger and your earthly clothes were soon replaced by a long dark green dress that was medieval in nature. "Lets go, there's lot's to see." he offered you his arm and you took it willingly, its not everyday a woman is escorted by a prince. Asgard was magnificent, beautiful architecture invaded the skyline, a sea surrounded it in every direction, and the bustling city center was filled with an eclectic population.  
"This is Spectacular." you voiced. "It truly is a sight to behold." Loki replied, he looked at you for a long moment, then looked away allowing a smile to creep upon his face. "Shall we begin?" he inquired. You found it strange that the god of mischief was so polite and un-mischievous at the moment. You kinda liked it. "We shall." You replied.

Loki took you all around Asgard showing off his home with pride. He took you through the palace, showed you the great hall where Odin ruled and the throne where Odin sat. When he told you about the throne, you could tell he was envious, it leaked into his voice, his mannerisms were tighter, his upper lip stiffer. After the palace he took you to the market showing you all the asgardian commodities and introducing you to some of his acquaintances. You were having so much fun, learning so much, you were hungry for more and Loki realized this. "This is the Flower of Asgard." Loki announced as he handed you a purple and orange flower, that closely resembled a tulip. "This is lovely!" you exclaim, Loki turns away trying to hide the smile that continues to invade his face. He stopped walking and took the flower from your hand. He brushed your hair behind your ear and places the flower ever so gently into your hair. "There." he said. "Now you can wear it like a true Asgardian." You felt your cheeks heat up and knew that you had turned pink, his eyes met yours and he managed to smirk at you. "There's more to see, let's continue." He stated, once again offering his arm. Loki took you to what seemed to be a large mountain pass, two statues towered over each side of the opening, bearing their swords in a burial like manner. You looked in awe at the towering masses, mesmerized by their intricacy and splendor. "The one on the left is my grandfather." Loki spoke. "He helped defend the realms against Jotunheim." He said this, matter of factually, not with any sentiment or emphasis. You could tell that something wast right, Loki seemed so distant from his family, especially his ancestors. You knew better than to pry at him, so you let it be.

"Hungry?" he finally asked. "Famished." you reply. "Well, lets get you something to eat." he stated. On your way back to the palace, you walked in comfortable silence. You thought about how Loki had been throughout the day, you saw none of his mischief or anger. He was nothing but gentlemanly, which was a pleasant change from how he'd been when you first met. You hadn't figured him out yet, and you knew you'd have to. As you were approaching the palace you saw a woman standing on a balcony above you, you looked up at her and she smiled at you before returning inside. "Who was that?" You ask. "Oh," Loki revealed. "That would be my mother, Frigga." You nodded you head in reply, and entered through a set of grand, golden doors. Once inside you saw a Frigga heading your way, your stomach dropped, and your nerves kicked in. You tighten your grip on Loki's arm, and he grabbed your hand in response. "Loki!" Frigga exclaimed, extending her arms and embracing him with a wide smile, and a tight squeeze. "And Who may this beauty be?" she asked, you blushed at her kind words, and Loki pulled you close to him. "This is Y/N of Y/S." he announced with his chin up, eyes shining, and a toothy grin. Frigga pulled you into a massive hug, "It;s such a pleasure." she states "You're the first he's ever brought home." "The pleasure is all mine." you reply. "It's beautiful here, and the first you say?" Frigga let out a loud chuckle. "I like her!" she says to Loki. He beams and looks at you. "Me too." he admits.


	3. Dinner in Asgard

Frigga smiled warmly and grabbed your hand. "Let us eat!" she exclaimed. She had a strong, maternal presence about her, and you couldn't help but draw to her. She pulled you away from Loki and began to lead you into a magnificent banquet hall, impeccable columns, sculpted to perfection held the high vaulted ceilings aloft. A Long, wide table stretched across the floor, beautifully handcrafted chairs were pushed in at every open space, and a beautiful violet table runner masked the center of the wood. Frigga finally slowed her pace and dropped your hand, you came to a halt and stared in utter astonishment at the detail of each corner, chair, and floor tile, you felt so small and inadequate in comparison. Loki slowly walked up behind you, placed a hand on your shoulder and wrapped the other around your waist. You allowed yourself to lean into him, and he set his chin on your shoulder. He started to sway back and forth to a tune that was only in his mind, he made you feel so safe and secure. You felt so... comfortable with him, like nothing you could do would drive him away, like nothing he did would ever drive you away. "It really is something isn't it?" he whispered into your ear, the sound of his soft, hushed voice gave you chills. "It is more than something." You state.

"Sit sit!" Frigga ordered. Loki let go of you, and you both made your way to the table. He pulled out a chair and motioned for you to sit. After he pushed you into the table, he seated himself across from you. You studied the ancient china set before you, knots of Celtic nature bordered the plates and bowls, and even the silverware was engraved with intricate designs. Frigga who sat at the head of the table, raised her empty glass. "A toast." She said. "To Loki's friend, and a new friend to Asgard!" You raise your glass in imitation and Loki snapped his fingers and your glasses filled with wine in response. He let out a small "Here!Here!" and smiled at you. You couldn't help but grin, they had been so welcoming and so kind, you weren't used to that kind of treatment.

Dinner was brought out, and you ate a full 3 course meal. You did your best to use your manners, but were earth manners the same as asgardian manners? You really had no idea, so you did your best to mimic Loki. Frigga began to tell stories of young Loki, causing problems all around the kingdom. She said that he used to turn wine into snakes at fancy dinners, and that he would sneak out to visit the garden late at night, leaving a projection of himself in his bed. Loki just laughed and shook his head with each story, letting an eye-roll slip every once in a while. Frigga then smiled at you and said "I hope he wont cause you the trouble he caused me." Loki laughed "Oh Mother." he blushed "I wast THAT dreadful." She grabbed his hand, and her lips curled into a smile. "I guess not." she replied. You smiled at the love between mother and son, for it is a beautiful, warming thing.

After you had finished dinner Frigga bid the two of you goodnight, and Loki led you into the garden. With an arm around your waist and yours around his, you both walked slowly. "I was sure to leave a projection of myself in my bed." He joked. You let out an unintentionally loud laugh, and Loki giggled and stared at you. You felt his eyes on your face and began to blush, you finally broke into a smile. "What?" you asked with a hint of sas. "What?" he responded. "You are divine my dear, that's what." You felt your face go red, a smile spread across your face, and you stared your feet. He was so flattering, how were you supposed to respond to that? This was more than the usual "You're Beautiful" It felt so real, and not so forced. All your life you had lacked confidence, its not that you were ugly, it was just that you weren't exceptional. And on earth exceptional is all that gets credit.

Knowing that someone other than your mother thought you were beautiful, gave you strength and opened up a new place inside of you. With Loki you never felt insecure, you gained the confidence you lacked, this was a strange, invigorating, wonderful feeling, and you didn't know what this entailed, but you knew it was good.He placed his thumb and pointer finger on the bottom of your chin, and tilted your head so that your eyes met his. "May I have this dance, my love?" You laughed, there he goes again dancing to a beat that isn't there. "Of course my handsome prince" You replied. 'Oooh that'll show him' you thought smiling at your compliment. He placed one hand on your waist, and took yours in the other. He began a slow waltz, and you thanked your 7th grade history teacher for making all of you learn how to dance. You danced in perfect rhythm, after a few moments you lay your head on his chest, the waltz dwindled to a simple two step. Then he started to spin you, and chose not to stop. You started to laugh, and let out a small playful scream, he stopped at what seemed to be the 100th spin. You fell dizzy into his arms, the both of you tumbled to the ground into a mess of laughter. You were laying on your back with your head in his lap while he was leaning on his hands sitting on the cold concrete. The laughter died out an you stared into the night sky, so many stars, so many moons, and so many new and uncharted planets. Loki was looking up too, taking in each star, each beam of light and letting his eyes fill with wonder. You sat up and faced him, admiring his beautiful neck and strong jaw. He let his head back down, and his eyes met yours. His emerald eyes pierced your soul, you found you couldn't look away. 

You both indulged at the same time, moving quickly towards one another. He placed a soft tender kiss on your lips, you closed your eyes and pushed back with lust. He was gentle, and put a hand on the back of your head tangling his fingers in your hair. You did the same, and soon the kisses became more passionate,deeper. He smelled sweet, like wine and honey, as His tongue made its way between your parted lips, you found he tasted the same. His breathing began to speed, hot breaths escaped your mouths, he began to kiss your neck and you were sure he'd leave marks. He returned to you lips and kissed you, hard and long. He pulled away from you, and scooped you up into his arms. He stood up and began to carry you into the palace, your eyes met and you both laughed. With your arms around his neck, you pulled yourself up and stole a kiss. He smiled after you pulled away, and carried you through the dimly lit halls. He halted at a large door and said "Would you do the honors?" You giggled at him and twisted the door handle. "Certainly." you reply with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake Up in Asgard, and have a magnificent morning.

You wake up to a brisk breeze sneaking in between the silky,smooth sheets. You search for that pesky gap that's letting in the dastardly cold, but all you find are two green eyes staring you down. You let a smile part your lips, and stare right back. "What?" you finally ask. Loki didn't answer, he just kept staring at you. You squinted your eyes at him, trying to give him a death like stare, but a successful death stare usually doesn't involve a grin like yours did. You felt vulnerable, you were naked in a bed, with a man you'd just run off with, but you got the feeling that he felt the same way. It was time to change that. You slipped your hand beneath the sheets, and slowly made your way to his stomach, you were going to make him pay... You let your fingers attack his abdomen, tickling him. He let out a roar of laughter, and he didn't sound like the god of mischief, he sounded like a child. You couldn't help but imagine him as a young kid, running around Asgard causing a ruckus with Thor. You could see them playing Asgardians and Frost Giants, firing at each other with their imaginary weapons, and saliva filled sounds. Arguing over who was "Dead" and whether or not the other "missed." It was bittersweet, the whole image. Eventually the playful banter would dissolve into true battle, and the two kids running a muck about the palace would no longer run together.  
You finally let Loki go, halting the torture. "Oh." he says "That's how you want to play, is it?" A sly smile invaded his face, and he readied his hands. He then grabbed you and dug in, you were a mess of squeals and laughter, trying to get him back as often as possible. Loki grabbed you by the waist, and stopped the little tickle quarrel. He pulled you in close and pressed his lips to your fore head, wrapping you in his arms. You were both quiet, in a sort of comfortable silence, there was no need to fill the void. You lay like this for a long while, his fingers caressing your arms, his head resting on yours, thoughts of each other, and the future filling both of your minds.  
There was a knock at the door, bringing your quiet moment to an abrupt close. "Yes?" Loki inquired to the closed door. "Frigga has requested your presence for breakfast." a deep voice called. "It will be ready shortly."  
Loki turned to you and asked "Hungry?" "Starving." you replied. "Good." he whispered, "Because we have a big day planned." You grinned, not knowing what the plans entailed, but knowing that your plans entailed him.  
He slid out of the huge emerald bed, and started for the bathroom. You couldn't help but look at his lean figure, the way it went together, uninterrupted, how it was meant to be. It was beautiful, not because it was "sexy" or "Hot, but because it was entirely him.  
"Care to join me?" He asked with a devilish grin, sauntering towards the bathroom. You rolled your eyes in sarcastic attraction, and threw off the sheets, this was a big day.


	5. Chapter 5

You got out of the shower and your hair smelled like pine, it wasn't in its usual frizzy, crazy state, it had calmed down into a smooth mane for what seemed like the first time ever. "I may just stick around Asgard for the shampoo." you joked from in side the bathroom. "Well, as long as you stick around..." you heard Loki reply from his room. You blushed at his words and dawned your clothes; some brown leather pants(maybe, you really had no idea what it was.)an emerald blouse, and some brown leather (Again, maybe.) boots. You came out of the bathroom, and Loki let a grin erupt across his face "Well my darling," he said "Are you ready?" You nodded your head and grabbed his hand, he seemed a bit surprised by this notion, widening his green eyes fro a moment, until he loosened up and winked at you. "Are we getting breakfast?" you asked, thinking about how it really was the most important (and most delicious) meal of the day. "Of course." he responded, "I just thought we'd get breakfast on the go." The two of you walked hand in hand out into a great hall and out towards the market place. There wasn't as much hustle and bustle as there was the day before, however the shop keepers were still just as high strung, asking for you to look at this or that, and trying to lure you in with "free samples". Loki ignored all of the pleas for business, and led you through the maze of shops until you arrived at a restaurant that was called "Friggas Fryer" you couldn't help but giggle at the name, "what?" said Loki with a smile. You let out another small laugh and said "I just think its a funny name, i didn't expect a restaurant to be named after your mother" he let out a huff of air and said "I know, it was just "The Fryer", but she came here so often they named it after her." You laughed some more, because for some reason you just couldn't see Frigga eating Asgardian Fast food on a regular basis. Loki smiled at you and sat you at a table. "I'll be back." he stated. While you waited you people watched. You saw exhausted asgardian parents, grumpy asgardian workers, and cheery shop people luring costumers in. Asgard wasn't that different from earth, besides all of the high tech vehicles, and medieval style structures and clothing, they were very much alike, and you could see yourself here for a long time. Loki returned with a bag and a drink carrier, and said "Lets go." in a very exasperated way. You took the drink carrier from his hand and followed him to a parked car, ship, spacecraft thing. He climbed in and sensed your bewilderment, he laughed and said "This is my vehicle, its named Jenny" You looked at him blankly for a moment, "Like Forest Gump?" you asked "Like his boats Jenny?" he looked at you and turned red "Yea." he stated. You laughed and he suddenly got defensive. "Just because I'm from Asgard doesn't mean that I cant like Midgardian movies." he said "Tom Hanks was brilliant in that by the way!" This prompted you to laugh even harder, you couldn't help but find it completely adorable that "The god of Mischief" named his ship after Jenny. "It is one of the best movies ever made." you reply "Its one of my favorites too, I just find it hilariously cute that you named your vehicle Jenny" Loki scowled at you "I am not cute." he demanded. You rolled your eyes and hopped into "Jenny." "Ready?" asked Loki with a smirk. "Of course." you replied as he grabbed your hand.


	7. Frosty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes the reader out for a ride, and things get a bit frosty. (warning this is a violent scene. Not like serial killer violent but there is some battling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! It means so much, and if there is anything I can do to improve it please let me know! I will try to update as often as I can! Thank you to all of my wonderful readers!:)

Loki started up jenny, and the two of you headed out. You had no idea where you were headed, or what your plans were, but you liked going for a nice drive, or fly... Loki was pointing out monuments and landmarks. HE pointed to this area of rock that jutted out of the ocean at a 45 degree angle "Thor and I used to roam that Island when we were teens." He let out a small laugh and smiled into the sun "we were quite the nomads." You smiled and imagined Loki as a rebellious teen, sneaking out, and probably reading books late into the night rather than being too much of a rebel. Loki continued to tell you about the geology of the planet, and the way the land was sculpted by gasses and boiling water. You in turn told him about the way the earths tectonic plates created mountains, and how rivers created canyons through sand stone.

Loki pointed to a rocky precipice, "That's where we are headed" he stated. It looked a little cold, and you wondered if your layers would be warm enough. Loki landed Jenny and helped you out of the vehicle, he then grabbed a bottle and two glasses from under his seat, as well as a beautiful red rose. He smiled devilishly at you, "Champagne and a rose for the earth girl. " he remarked as he handed you a rose. You laughed as butterfly's filled you stomach, "And a kiss in return to the asgardian man" you said. You grabbed his waist and pulled him towards you, he looked into your eyes and you brushed his raven tresses from his face. "Thank you." you spoke softly. "Anything for my darling." he whispered in return. You pulled his face nearer to yours and let your lips softly taste his. Loki pulled away quickly, and turned to his left, eyes narrowed. His grip on you tightened, "Did you hear that?" he asked. "No." you replied, all you had heard was the whistle of the wind. Loki let go of you and pulled out his dagger, as he put a finger to his lips, motioning you to be quiet. A burst of fear ascended your spine and you took a step back. You wondered what it could be as you watched Loki creep slowly, and almost noiselessly into the shadows. You felt a need to protect him, so you turned your attention to Jenny. You crept over to the vehicle and glanced inside for a weapon, trying to be silent. You found a pair of what looked like scissors, and decided that they'd suffice. You started to make your way behind Loki and you felt the air temperature drop, and you started to hear whispers of a different language. You watched like tense up and raise his dagger, as he tiptoed forwards. 

The two of you rounded a corner and you caught a glimpse of the assailants, they had eyes orange as the embers of a fire, and skin as blue as a freezing man, there were four altogether. The assailants soon noticed the Loki, and they immediately drew their swords and daggers. The first lunged at Loki, and Loki grabbed the blue man by the throat. You heard the way the air ceased to enter the creatures lungs, and you realized that Loki had started to turn blue. With one swift move Loki broke the mans neck, the other three were soon upon him. Loki fought with swift neatness, the second creatures head was soon emancipated from his body and Loki was in a quick hand to hand combat with the other. The fourth assailant had finally noticed you standing there and headed your way with its sword raised and a snarl on its face. You'd never had any combat experience, besides the time that you'd punched your sister in the face. However you figured it was never to late to learn, especially since you were more than likely about to be annihilated. You raised your silly little scissors and tried to look intimidating, meanwhile Loki was preoccupied with the rather large, third blue man. Your opponent had started the game, and swung their sword at your neck, you ducked and stabbed your scissors into their calf. They let out a scream of pain and attempted to slash at you. You rolled out of the way and stood up, your opponent was infuriated and swung hard at your left arm, you moved out of the way, but the blade caught the edge of your shoulder, cutting your shirt and leaving a nasty gash. By now Loki had noticed your fight and he called out "Don't let them touch you!" It had never occurred that the skin of these monsters was dangerous, but you appreciated the heads up. Your opponent continued to relentlessly stab and swing at you, luckily you were smaller and swifter than the beast, but you were tiring fast. The creature managed to slash your right thigh, but you were able to stick your scissors into its shoulder. The scissors were stuck though, so that left you weaponless. 

You heard a cry of pain come from behind your assailant, and you saw that Loki had stabbed the blue man in what you assumed was his heart. As you were watching Loki your opponent took another swing at your head, luckily you dodged it, but it took another swing at your legs and you found yourself closer and closer to the edge of the precipice. Just as you thought you were going to topple off the edge Loki leaped onto the creatures back and with a quick fluid motion slit its throat.

You both stood there, breathing heavily, unsure of what to say. Blood was trickling down your pant leg, and out of the gash in your shoulder. You could tell that Loki has a deep scratch across his right cheek and a bloody nose, but he looked otherwise uninjured. You finally managed to speak up "What were those...things?" you asked "and why cant I let them touch me?" Loki looked at you with a grim face and clenched jaw "Those things are my kin."


	8. Loki's origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells the readers about his relation to the blue men who attacked them.

You stood there, breathless while Loki eyed you, waiting for you to say something. "So that's why when they touched you," you said "I just turned blue." he finished for you "It caused me no harm" 'Holy hell.' you thought to yourself. It didn't bother you that he was blue man, you just had no idea that he knew how to kill people so swiftly.You took a second to calm yourself and comprehend what he was telling you. You didn't want to come off in a disapproving way, or seem frightened, but you were still in utter shock. Loki moved closer to you, and examined your leg. he grabbed something out of the vehicle and presented you with a small blue bottle. He twisted off the cap, and used a dropper to drop liquid onto your wound. The pain diminished almost immediately, and all that was left was a thin scar. He treated your shoulder the same way as you sat quiet. "So." You asked "why can you touch me?" he let out a sigh "I was raised by asgardians," he replied "and I think that had something to do with it, but honestly I can't rightly say." You replied with a small "oh" and he sat next to you on the cold ground.He took in several deep breaths, and spoke softly "Look," he said "I understand if you..." "No." you interrupted, he looked confused and began to protest. "I know what you're going to say." you stated as you stood up "and the answer is no. I will not refuse you, just because your kin is a little dodgy and your skin sometimes turns blue, that would be so stupid if I did." Loki sat silent for a moment. He looked up at you and let out what seemed to be a laugh of relief, and stood up. He wrapped his arms around your waist and brushed your sweaty hair out of your eyes. The two of you swayed back and forth as the icy wind blew your hair into your mouth. The both of you pulled it out of your mouths making disgusting faces, and you began to laugh, "blue is my favorite color anyways" you said. Loki let out a chuckle "No." he said "green is." you laughed knowing his words were true "Fair enough," you said "But you're my favorite."

Loki decided to break out the champagne and brought the glasses and the bottle to where you were sitting. He sat next to you Indian style and handed you a glass. As he poured you a glass you asked "So why were those blue people here, and why did they want to kill us?" "Those things are frost giants, they hail from Jotenheim. We fought and conquered them long ago." Loki told you about the origins of the frost giants and he told you of the asgardians fighting for the nine realms, and how Odin had found a baby inside of the temple in Jotenheim. "It was you." you said. He slowly nodded his head, you grabbed his hand and placed it into yours. "Well I'm certainly glad he found you" you told him. He let out a small smile, and you could tell the whole situation had bothered him more than he let on. " I think," he told you "that we'd better keep thid little tiff between us." You looked at him, confused. "We don't want to start a war over assailants that never got past our borders" he explained. Part of you wanted to enact revenge, but the other part of you wanted to keep the peace, so you vowed to keep your trap shut...


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of days since Loki's homicidal cousins tried to kill you, and as you stretched your arms out in his absolutely huge bed you couldn't help but think about how they infiltrated Asgard, and how Loki had just shrugged it off. This thought kept tugging at you even as the man you loved wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to his bare body. "I love you" he mumbled with a sleepy smile and morning breath that smelt vaguely of eggs, you replied with an equally eggy "I love you."

Loki had to attend to some "Business" and would be gone all morning, he left you with a cup of tea and the key to his pride and joy; his library. The library was magnificent, the shelves covered every inch of wall space, books of all topics and lengths lived on each shelf, and reading nooks were placed precariously about the room. It reminded you of Thomas Jeffersons library,and you couldn't help but wonder if Loki has actually read each of these books, and how exactly he had acquired so many.You immediately thought of researching the Jotens, and their quarrel with the asgardians, but you couldn't bring yourself to look up "Jotenheim" in the index. It felt to intrusive, Loki seemed so ashamed of his origin, and though you wondered profusely why, you couldn't let yourself invade his insecurity. You decided that you could only ask him, that way you didn't invade his painful past.

You decided instead to wander each row of shelves reading snippets of each book until you found one to suit your fancy. He owned a book about everything from fungus to the monsters of the nine realms, and you even found a copy of Anna Karenia that was heavily dog eared and worn around the edges. You read small bits about the making of the By frost, and the traditions of asgard, and even the battles fought by Asgardians on earth. Finally you found a small leather bound book, you pulled it from the shelf and it was a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. You couldn't help but smile, it was one of your favorites, and Atticus Finch had always been one of your favorite fictional characters. You decided to re-read this mid-guardian classic, and you found yourself a nice little nook; a window seat that overlooked the sea, and as the rain splattered itself against the pane, you began to read yourself to sleep.

You awoke to Loki kissing your forehead, and you gave him a smile as he slowly grabbed your hand. "How was your morning?" he asked in a quiet, soft voice. "It was wonderful" You told him "Your library is magnificent" He smiled and looked almost flattered, "I'm glad you like it," he said "And I see you've found yourself a book" You turned your novel over in your hand to show him the cover, he picked it up and looked it over. "Ahhh yes." he inquired "A midgardian classic, Atticus Finch and his fatherly love always impressed me." You smiled at him, "He is an amazing charachter." you agreed. Loki looked down at your hands as he rubbed them with his, "Did you ever watch the film?" he asked. You had to think if you had, and you couldn't remember ever seeing it. "I dont believe so" you replied. Loki looked at you in disbelief, "You're joking right?" you shook your head, and Loki rolled his green eyes at you, He stood up and began to pull you to your feet "Come on"HE demanded "You're about to get a 'Moviecation'" You laughed at his use of Midgardian terminology and he led you back into his chambers asking "how have you never seen this? Gregory Peck is flawless as Atticus." He led you to the bed and told you to sit. He dissapeared for a few moments and returned with what seemed like a projector screen, and a bowl of popcorn. "Prepare to be amazed" he told you as he dimmed the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome, as well as constructive criticism. I will take requests, so tell me what you like me to write! I write for the readers, so let me know how to make it better for you guys!


End file.
